Babylone
by Realgya
Summary: "Shamash", chuchote Jeanne, "s'il existe un moyen de vaincre Hao, dis-le moi. Quelque soit le prix, je le paierai." Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Rain on your Back
1. Prologue

**Babylone**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Un grand merci à H. Takei pour avoir créer l'univers fantastique de Shaman King et ses personnages génialissimes !

 **Note :** Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Rain on your back. Bonne lecture à tous !

 _Bon anniversaire Rain ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cette idée. Je voulais te faire une fic avant-Rain, avec un chapitre par jour, mais j'avais écrit que le prologue x)_

 **Personnage :** Jeanne

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il fait froid. C'est la première chose que remarque Jeanne en s'approchant dans le sanctuaire. Si l'over soul qu'elle maintient l'entoure de courage et de lumière, il ne suffit pas à la protéger contre le froid. Son corps sera la seule source de chaleur de toutes les salles souterraines, c'est pourquoi Jeanne touche une dernière fois la terre chaude des parois du tunnel avant de s'avancer sur les dalles gelées.

Des lézardes courent sur les murs gris et lisses mais aucune plante rampante n'est venue s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Il y a des torches accrochées aux murs éteintes depuis des lustres. Si elle avait le pouvoir du feu, Jeanne les aurait allumées, ne serait-ce que pour la lumière diffuse qu'elles dégageraient.

« Si mon furyoku s'épuise, pense-t-elle, je mourrai dans ces salles sombres, perdue et sans lumière. »

« Je vous guiderai vers la sortie, Seigneur Maiden », fait remarquer Shamash.

Et alors elle réalise qu'elle a pensé à voix haute.

Au fond du sanctuaire se dessinent deux arcades, ouvertures sur d'autres salles dont Jeanne ne distingue rien. Entre les deux, le mur n'est pas lisse mais couvert de gravures qui dessinent des symboles incompréhensibles. Combien d'années ont-ils ? 1000 ans ? 3000 ans ?

\- Quel âge as-tu Shamash ?

Son fantôme gardien l'observe longuement. Elle sait quel âge il a.

\- L'âge des murs, répond-t-il.

Et elle a sa réponse.

…

Jeanne avance dans les lieux, toute petite dans cet endroit sacré et silencieux. Elle trouve l'obscurité qui y règne étouffante.

Elle lève la tête mais son over-soul ne dégage pas assez de lumière pour lui permettre d'apercevoir le plafond. Etrange que dans une pièce si grande sa voix ne résonne pas.

Jeanne s'avance vers l'arche de gauche et Shamash l'interpelle.

\- C'est la porte du cœur, lui indique-t-il.

Elle acquiesce mollement et passe sous l'arcade.

La salle qui se découvre à elle est vide. Toute petite, avec des murs en bronze, la pièce semble ridicule comparée au sanctuaire que Jeanne vient de traverser. Les cendres d'un foyer forment un cercle au centre.

\- Quelle est l'autre pièce ? demande Jeanne.

\- Celle de la justice.

Jeanne fait demi-tour et se rend à la deuxième arche. Ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression, mais alors qu'elle passe dessous, il lui semble qu'il y fait plus froid.

Des murs blancs et lisses forment comme un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvent quelques marches. Sur un petit surélèvement, se trouve un autel en pierre dont Jeanne s'approche lentement, presque timidement.

En montant les marches, elle peut apercevoir une grosse clé rouillée posée au centre de l'autel.

\- La clé qui ouvre la porte de Babylone, lui présente Shamash. Et les inscriptions pour l'invoquer.

Jeanne baisse alors les yeux pour découvrir, brillant, un large cercle autour de l'autel rempli d'arabesques. Inconsciemment, elle grave chaque ligne dans sa mémoire.

Elle relève la tête vers la clé. Hésite.

Elle n'est plus sûre de vouloir acquérir ce pouvoir et des doutes surgissent dans son esprit. Pourtant, quand elle avait demandé à Shamash un moyen de vaincre Hao, quel qu'en soit le prix, elle n'en avait pas. Et elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sortir seule au beau milieu de la nuit pour suivre son fantôme gardien jusqu'ici.

\- Tu as le choix, dit Shamash.

Jeanne hésite toujours. Puis prend une décision.

\- Non, dit-elle.

Et elle se détourne de ce pouvoir immense, à tel point qu'il en deviendrait presque maléfique. Elle retraverse dans l'autre sens le sanctuaire, remonte le tunnel jusqu'à l'air libre et retourne auprès des siens. Elle a senti qu'elle était en présence de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, quelque chose qui détruirait ceux qu'elle aimait autant qu'il détruirait ses ennemis. Quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de ce en quoi elle croyait.

Jeanne a compris qu'il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle était prête à sacrifier pour vaincre Hao. Mais s'il n'y en avait pas eu ? Si elle avait dit oui ?


	2. I - Débats au creux de la nuit

**Chapitre 1 : Débats au creux de la nuit**

Jeanne est assise sur une chaise et balance ses pieds dans le vide, trop petite pour toucher le sol. Devant elle, Marco et Rakist se disputent. Elle est soulagée que ce ne soit plus après elle que Marco soit énervé – il n'a absolument pas apprécié le fait qu'elle se soit éclipsée sans prévenir – mais voir ceux qu'elle aime comme des parents se disputer lui est plus douloureux qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

Elle a fini par réussir à convaincre Marco que la porte de Babylone pouvait leur être utile. Qu'elle renfermait un grand pouvoir et que c'était peut-être la seule solution pour vaincre Hao. Marco commence à accepter l'idée qu'ils soient tous sacrifiés lorsque la porte s'ouvrira pour détruire leur ennemi. Rakist dit que c'est de la pure folie. Qu'il n'est pas question que Marco se sacrifie, qu'il n'est pas question que Jeanne soit sacrifiée.

\- Nous ne pourrons l'utiliser qu'une seule et unique fois, se décide à intervenir Jeanne.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il faudra attendre le bon moment, enchaîne Marco. Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance. Il faudra attirer Hao, le piéger.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas, brise ses espoirs Rakist.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas si tu n'y crois pas, martèle Marco.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de croyance, riposte Rakist.

Bien qu'il n'élève pas la voix, Jeanne sent qu'il s'énerve.

\- Il ne faut pas utiliser cette porte. Son pouvoir est presque plus maléfique que Hao.

\- La porte de Babylone est l'outil de la Justice, rétorque Marco. Seule compte la destruction du mal, je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie dans ce but, car je suis également un outil de la Justice.

La bouche de Rakist se tord en une grimace affreuse.

\- Père, appelle Jeanne, nous sommes peut-être capables de rendre la Justice sans utiliser la porte. Mais s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le cas, si nous étions impuissants contre Hao, alors nous pourrions avoir besoin de la porte de Babylone. Nous ne l'utiliserons qu'en dernier recours, si nous n'avons plus aucun autre choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, grogne tout bas Rakist.

\- C'est Shamash qui a guidé notre Sainte Jeanne jusqu'à cette clé. Shamash est le garant de la justice, la clé se trouvait dans la salle de la justice. Il nous faut avoir confiance.

Malgré les paroles de Marco, Jeanne voit que Rakist n'est pas convaincu.

\- Allons dormir. Le sommeil nous apportera les réponses dont nous avons besoin, déclare Marco.

Jeanne hoche la tête et obéit sagement. Elle a les yeux qui piquent et durant le débat, elle s'est surprise à trois fois à réprimer un bâillement.

…

\- La porte de Babylone.

Jeanne s'immobilise dans le couloir, certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler. Mais peut-être n'est qu'un tour de son esprit embrumé.

À petits pas, elle s'approche de la fenêtre ouverte et passe la tête par l'ouverture. La nuit est silencieuse et la rue en-dessous d'elle déserte.

\- Tu es plus intéressante que ce que je croyais, petite fille.

Jeanne sursaute, puis se dévisse le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne perchée sur le toit. Elle devrait descendre, elle pourrait se faire mal si elle tombait de si haut. Est-ce un voleur ? Elle a entendu dire que certains passaient par les toits pour rentrer dans les demeures. Peut-être qu'il vole parce qu'il a faim. Peut-être pourrait-elle aller lui chercher de quoi manger.

L'inconnu sur le toit rit.

\- C'est une relique au pouvoir immense que tu viens de récupérer. Mais seras-tu assez forte pour t'en servir, ça c'est une autre histoire…

Jeanne fronce des sourcils. On dirait qu'il parle de la porte de Babylone. Qu'il lui parle comme s'il la connaissait. Qu'il évoque des « pouvoirs » comme s'il était aussi…

« Un shaman. Hao. »

Et alors que la lumière se fait dans son esprit et que la fatigue de cette longue journée s'évapore pour laisser place à l'adrénaline, l'inconnu sur le toit saute sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Jeanne se rejette en arrière dans le couloir, perd l'équilibre, tombe par terre, appelle Shamash.

La silhouette du petit garçon qui se découpe dans le clair de lune semble rigoler.

\- Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire.

Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il saute de nouveau et disparaît dans la nuit.

Tremblante, Jeanne se redresse sur ses jambes et s'approche de la fenêtre, son over soul prêt à se battre.

Cependant, il n'y a plus personne à la fenêtre, ni sur le toit, ni dans la rue. Seulement les ombres de chats sur le toit d'en face et la lune qui éclaire un ciel sans nuages. Jeanne cligne des yeux et relâche progressivement son over-soul. Elle croirait presque avoir rêvé.

Elle ferme la fenêtre et traverse le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Épuisée, elle prend quand même le temps de prendre une douche pour enlever la terre qui colle à ses pieds et à ses mollets et se glisse dans son lit. Mais alors qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil, il lui semble entendre un enfant chanter. « Maiden, Maiden, Maiden » chante-t-il. Et Jeanne se plaque les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.


	3. II - Deuil et décision

**Chapitre 2 : Deuil et décision**

Le silence. Pesant, étouffant. La mort de X-III occupe leurs esprits à tous et la conclusion à laquelle ils arrivent tous, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de battre Hao. On ne bat pas un shaman dont le furyoku d'élève à plus d'un million de points. On ne bat pas un onmyoji capable de maîtriser les 5 éléments. On ne bat pas une âme capable de ressusciter et de revenir de la mort tous les cinq siècles tant qu'elle n'a pas atteint son objectif.

\- Marco ?

La voix de Jeanne est blanche.

\- Oui, Seigneur Maiden.

\- Parle-leur de la porte.

Marco est surpris, Pof, John, Lucky et Lyserg perdus.

\- Seigneur Maiden, vous voulez vraiment…

\- Je veux, le coupe-t-elle, que tu leur parles de la porte.

Et après un silence, Marco acquiesce.

\- Bien, Seigneur Maiden. Suivez-moi.

Ils s'installent tous dans la salle à manger, la plus grande pièce du paquebot, et Marco se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il existe un moyen de vaincre Hao. De le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, sans qu'il ne puisse ressusciter.

\- Est-ce vrai ? s'exclame Lyserg. Il y a vraiment un moyen de le vaincre.

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parler avant, bondit John. Pourquoi avoir attendu que Meene se fasse tuer ? Et Chris, et Kevin ?

\- Laissez-le parler, les rabroue violemment Pof. Marco a sûrement une bonne raison. Et le Seigneur Maiden aussi.

Marco reste silencieux, n'osant pas reprendre la parole, alors Jeanne intervient elle-même.

\- Shamash m'a confié la clé de la porte de Babylone, il y a des années, au tout début de la formation des X-laws, dit-elle d'une voix claire qui doit paraître hachée pour eux qui l'écoutent de l'extérieur de l'Iron Maiden. C'est un pouvoir très ancien qui trouve ses origines dans les croyances de l'ancienne Mésopotamie. Si nous utilisons ce pouvoir, si nous ouvrons cette porte, tout ce qui sera aspiré à l'intérieur y sera enfermé à jamais et dissout lentement. On ne meurt pas vraiment, on n'est pas réduit à l'état de fantôme, on ne rejoint pas le Great Spirit.

\- Et on ne ressuscite pas, conclut Lucky d'un air féroce.

Marco hoche la tête.

\- Cependant, même si nous réussissons à l'ouvrir en présence de Hao, ceux qui auront ouverts et défendus la porte le temps qu'elle s'ouvre seront également aspirés à l'intérieur, explique-t-il. C'est pour cela… que nous ne vous en avions pas parlé plus tôt. La porte de Babylone ne nous donne le droit qu'à un seul essai.

\- Mais si nous sommes prêts à nous sacrifier, reprend John pour clarifier les choses, Hao sera définitivement rayé de la surface de la Terre.

\- C'est exact, confirme Marco.

Un court silence passe.

\- Pour empêcher Hao de nuire, je suis prêt, déclare Lucky.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit John. Pour Meene.

\- Tu as conscience, fait remarquer Marco, que tu ne la rejoindras pas dans le Great Spirit.

\- Meene n'est pas dans le Great Spirit, elle a été dévorée par Spirit of Fire, rappelle John avec colère.

Marco s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais préfère le garder pour lui. Jeanne a une idée de ce qu'il allait dire mais n'en tient pas compte.

\- J'ai juré de vaincre Hao, à n'importe quel prix, prend la parole Pof. Si tel est le prix, je le paierai.

\- Moi aussi, souffle doucement Lyserg.

\- Dans ce cas, reprend Marco en rajustant ses lunettes, nous devons mettre au point une stratégie pour attirer Hao à l'endroit où nous ouvrirons la porte.

John se lève brusquement.

\- Raphael dit qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir, Seigneur Maiden.

\- Qui donc ? demande Marco.

\- Il dit qu'il s'appelle Manta et qu'il vient transmettre une requête de la part de Yoh Asakura.


	4. III - Tour de clé

**Chapitre 3 : Tour de clé**

\- La cible est repérée, Seigneur Maiden. Il vient de rejoindre l'équipe de Yoh.

\- Seul ? demande Jeanne, perplexe.

\- Oui.

Jeanne ne réagit pas au rapport de Lucky.

\- Il doit transmettre des messages de la part de Hao. Marco l'avait dit qu'Asakura Yoh était corrompu aussi, fait remarquer John.

Jeanne ne dit rien. En demandant la démission de Yoh du tournoi, elle espérait que le moins de monde possible serait impacté par leur combat entre eux et Hao. Bien entendu, elle aurait préféré qu'il les rejoigne, mais vu qu'il ne le souhaitait pas… Qu'il se range derrière son frère cependant, Jeanne avait du mal à y croire. Même si Yoh était un faible, il avait une âme trop pure et un esprit trop bienveillant pour cela. Du moins le pensait-elle.

Cependant, si la cible était chez eux, il y avait de fortes chances que lui et ses amis s'en mêlent. Et si c'était le cas…

C'était trop tard désormais. Sa décision était prise. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'ouvrir la porte de Babylone. Et si Yoh et ses amis devaient être présents… Ils seraient les victimes collatérales d'une guerre qui les dépassait. C'était Marco qui le disait.

\- Doit-on s'emparer de la cible ? demande Lucky.

Jeanne sent Marco à brûle-point. Il a envie de répondre que « oui », mais c'est à elle de donner le feu vert.

\- Allez-y.

Lucky hoche la tête et s'en va exécuter ses ordres.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, chuchote Lyserg.

Leur plus récente recrue est toujours en proie au doute, au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Ce doit être fait. Pour le plus grand bien. Pour la justice, assène Jeanne.

Que le chemin qu'ils doivent emprunter est douloureux.

…

\- Seigneur Hao…

Le petit garçon pleure. Opacho. C'est le nom que crie Yoh, alors qu'il arrive en courant. Il y a beaucoup de gens derrière lui. Une blonde que Jeanne n'a jamais vu combattre dans le tournoi, Manta qui n'est même pas un shaman, et bien d'autres. Dont Ren. Ren à qui elle a redonné la vie plus tôt dans la journée. Il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il reste mort. La porte de Babylone est bien plus cruelle.

\- Plus nous attendrons, plus il risque d'y avoir de victimes collatérales, commente John.

Jeanne sait qu'il a raison.

\- J'invoque Shamash, le garant de la justice. Puisses-tu libérer cette âme corrompue et, par la mort, lui apporter la délivrance.

\- Maiden ! Ne fais pas ça ?

Elle ignore les cris de Yoh. Elle abaisse le couperet.

Se seraient-ils trompés ? Hao laisserait-il Opacho mourir ?

Marco se jette brusquement sur elle et Jeanne sent son over-soul voler en éclats. Là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, les griffes de Spirit of Fire transpercent le vide.

\- Maintenant, Seigneur Maiden, entend-elle Lucky crier.

Avec tout le furyoku qui lui reste, Jeanne invoque la porte de Babylone.

Les inscriptions qu'ils ont tracées au sol se mettent à briller d'une lumière argentée, le sol se met à trembler. Jeanne est concentrée mais elle aperçoit, comme à travers un voile, Hao libérer Opacho et Marco s'interposer entre eux et elle.

Lentement, la tour de Babylone s'élève du sol.

\- Il faut protéger la tour, entend-elle hurler Marco.

C'est alors qu'elle prend conscience que les sbires de Hao sont présents également. Elle aperçoit les filles qui s'habillent comme des sorcières attaquer et Lyserg et Pof tenir bons, les bras tendus devant la tour, malgré le sang qui coulent de leurs épaules, leurs bras, leurs jambes.

« Plus vite », pense-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle ne pourrait ouvrir la porte qu'une fois la tour totalement matérialisée dans ce monde.

Alors que la tour s'élève, et elle dessus, elle voit Yoh et les autres faire face aux sbires de Hao. Elle imagine qu'ils ne savent pas quel parti prendre dans cette bataille. Elle aurait envie de leur dire de fuir, mais elle ne le peut pas.

Son regard se porte sur Hao. Malgré sa vision brouillée, elle a l'impression qu'il reste calme, simplement debout à regarder la tour s'élever. A-t-il compris ce qu'il allait se passer ? Connaît-il le pouvoir de la porte de Babylone ?

Un clic et Jeanne sent qu'ils touchent au but. C'est le moment décisif mais elle ne peut plus reculer.

Shamash fait apparaître la clé qu'ils ont récupérée il y a des années et, en écho, des nuages grondant au-dessus de leurs têtes surgissent deux lourds volets de métal. Shamash insère la clé dans la serrure et lui fait faire un tour. Jeanne entend distinctement le cliquetis.

\- Réjouissez-vous, dit-elle, nous avons réussi. Adieu à tous.

Et alors que les battants de la porte s'ouvrent, elle se sent brutalement aspirée vers le haut.


	5. IV - Fleurs de sommeil

**Chapitre 4 : Fleurs de sommeil**

C'est grand. C'est tellement grand que Jeanne n'en voit pas les limites. Il y a de l'herbe à perte de vue. Et des fleurs. Des fleurs magnifiques, de toutes les couleurs. Jeanne aurait presqu'envie de se rouler dans l'herbe au milieu des fleurs, comme dans les dessins animés qui passaient dans les magasins de télévision. Jeanne se souvient de Pocahontas qui dévalait une colline en roulant. Elle avait toujours voulu essayer, mais d'une part elle aurait eu peur de salir sa robe, d'autre part Marco ne l'aurait pas permis. Et il aurait eu raison, ce n'était pas l'attitude qui convenait à une envoyée de Dieu.

\- Marco ? Lyserg ? Lucky ?

Jeanne appelle mais elle ne reconnaît aucun des X-laws parmi les personnes autour d'elle. À quelques pas, il y a un garçon aux cheveux bleus qui porte un bandana et qui est assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, la tête dodelinant. Parfois, il fronce les sourcils, esquisse le mouvement de se lever – comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose – puis se rassoit.

Tout près d'elle, une jeune fille avec des cheveux roses fixe le vide. Jeanne passe la main devant ses yeux et la fille sursaute. Ses grands yeux s'écarquillent de peur alors Jeanne lui sourit.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis la sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne.

La jeune fille cligne des yeux et Jeanne pourrait presqu'apercevoir les rouages dans son cerveau s'enclencher à vive allure.

\- Il faut que je retrouve Marco. Est-ce que tu l'aurais vu ? C'est un grand homme avec un costume blanc, des lunettes, des cheveux blonds fixés avec du gel…

La fille fait non de la tête.

\- Dommage, souffle Jeanne.

Elle s'éloigne et la fille lui emboîte aussitôt le pas, comme terrifiée à l'idée de rester seule.

Elles passent devant le garçon aux cheveux bleus et la fille s'arrête. Elle agite la main devant le visage du garçon mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Jeanne ne s'arrête pas, elle n'a pas le temps. Elle doit retrouver Marco et quelque chose au fond d'elle lui souffle qu'il faut qu'elle fasse vite. Très vite. À la stupéfaction de découvrir autour d'elle des champs de fleurs s'étendant à l'infini se substitue l'urgence et l'angoisse.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot, se précipite à sa suite.

Jeanne marche longtemps, mais elle ne trouve aucune trace de Marco. Dans la grande prairie, si on peut appeler cet endroit une prairie, elle croise d'autres personnes, toutes assises ou allongées dans l'herbe. À un moment elles croisent un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns portant un sweat-shirt bleu ciel en train de dormir profondément et Jeanne croit que la fille aux cheveux roses va se mettre à pleurer.

Elle essaye de secouer le garçon mais Jeanne n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter, elle doit retrouver Marco, et la fille abandonne le dormeur qu'elle semble connaître pour rester avec elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? se décide-t-elle à lui demander.

Sa compagne ouvre la bouche, rougit violemment et reste silencieuse. Jeanne soupire un peu mais ne s'attarde pas sur le problème. Plus le temps passe et plus elle sent son ventre se nouer d'inquiétude.

Les deux jeunes filles croisent plus tard un gros homme avec un ventre immense et tatoué. Jeanne essaye de lui demander s'il a vu Marco mais l'homme, à genoux dans l'herbe, se contente de balancer sa tête d'avant en arrière. Il finit par s'écrouler vers l'avant et ne plus bouger du tout.

La jeune fille silencieuse semble tout en émoi.

\- Il dort, tout le monde dort ici, s'agace Jeanne. Viens, il faut retrouver Marco.

Sa silencieuse lui emboîte le pas.

Elles passent devant une fille aux cheveux bleus qui, bien que semblant réveillée, dort en fait debout, et un peu plus loin écrasent par inadvertance une fille rousse recroquevillée par terre. L'herbe est si haute qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Cela surprend un peu Jeanne, elle ne se rappelait pas que l'herbe montait si haut.

Désormais, alors qu'elles avancent, elles prennent garde à là où elles marchent, contournant des dormeurs. L'un d'eux porte un uniforme blanc avec une croix noire sur une épaule, mais il a le crâne rasé et Jeanne se rappelle que Marco a des cheveux.

Plusieurs fois, sa silencieuse s'arrête, le regard dans le vague, et chaque fois Jeanne agite la main devant ses yeux pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, jusqu'au moment où, cela ne suffisant pas, elle lui attrape la main pour la tirer derrière elle.

La fille cligne des yeux puis, reprenant ses esprits, sert très fort la main de Jeanne, qui décide de ne plus la lâcher.

Elles continuent d'avancer au milieu des fleurs.

Si auparavant elles arrivaient à se repérer grâce aux silhouettes, tantôt proches tantôt lointaines, qui se dessinaient à l'horizon, désormais il semble qu'elles soient les seules réveillées de toute la prairie, aussi déambulent-elles au milieu des endormis.

\- On tourne en rond, non ? demande soudain Jeanne alors qu'elles passent pour la troisième fois devant un garçon de leur âge avec une coupe afro.

Sa silencieuse hoche lentement la tête, semblant faire un effort pour tenter de déterminer s'il s'agit bien du même garçon que la fois dernière.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Marco, martèle Jeanne.

Mais étrangement, elle n'est plus angoissée à l'idée de ne pas le trouver. Ni même pressée. Après tout, elle finira bien par le retrouver.

\- Qui ça ?

Jeanne se tourne vers sa silencieuse, croyant d'abord qu'elle se soit enfin mise à parler, mais cette dernière fixe quelque chose dans son dos. En faisant volte-face, la jeune fille tombe alors nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille qui – alléluia – semble parfaitement réveillée.

Leur nouvelle amie – car toute personne éveillée dans cette immense prairie de gens endormis est forcément leur amie – a de longs cheveux bruns sur lesquelles ressortent très bien ses boucles d'oreilles aux motifs dorés. Elle lui semble familière.

\- Je cherche… Nous cherchons Marco, explique Jeanne. Est-ce ce que tu l'as vu ?

La fille sourit.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Et elle penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Je suis content de te rencontrer.

Jeanne se retint de s'étonner à haute voix qu'il soit en fait en garçon. Les boucles d'oreille, c'est pour les filles, non ?

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Jeanne fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dort ? demande-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon fait la moue.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Les gens… les dormeurs. Les gens qu'on a croisés, ils dorment tous.

Le garçon ne se départage pas de son sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et ça m'ennuie. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? Il y a une colline là-bas, qu'on pourrait s'amuser à descendre.

\- Une colline, répète-t-elle.

Et son esprit semble s'illuminer. Elle en a assez de cette prairie plate et monotone qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir parcouru de long en large. Peut-être qu'elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche à cette colline.

\- Qu'est-ce que je cherche déjà ? demande-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répond le garçon, mais toutes les choses cherchées sont à la colline.

Alors elle fait confiance au sourire du brun et décide de le suivre. Sa silencieuse marche à côté d'elle sans lâcher sa main. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence.

Ils marchent longtemps. En silence. Elle suit avec confiance le garçon brun qui les guide, hypnotisée par le rythme de balancier de ses longs cheveux.

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'arrêtent, le garçon se tourne vers elles.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Il s'assoit dans l'herbe et les invite d'un geste à faire de même. Les jeunes filles l'imitent sans se lâcher la main.

\- Fermez les yeux, posez vos mains sur vos genoux et détendez-vous.

La jeune fille obéit et ramène ses mains sur ses genoux. Sa silencieuse reste accrochée à sa main gauche. Cela la fait soupirer mais elle ne la chasse pas.

\- Le jeu est simple, entend-elle résonner la voix du garçon dans sa tête. À trois, il faut se laisser tomber en arrière. Un… Deux… Trois !

La jeune fille se laisse partir en arrière et son dos s'enfonce dans l'herbe moelleuse.

\- C'est rigolo, dit-elle.

\- N'ouvre pas les yeux, la prévient le garçon d'une voix pressante alors qu'elle s'apprête à les rouvrir et à se redresser, ce n'est pas fini.

Curieuse, elle obéit.

\- Imagine que tu es dans ton lit.

La voix semble venir d'au-dessus d'elle. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas allongé, lui reproche-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, je connais déjà le jeu, lui répond-il simplement.

Logique, pense-t-elle.

\- Tu entends ?

Elle tend l'oreille un long moment.

\- Je n'entends rien, chuchote-t-elle en se sentant devenir cotonneuse.

\- C'est normal, lui répond la voix mielleuse du garçon, tu t'endors.

Et effectivement, elle se sent doucement dériver vers le sommeil.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de bâiller ?

À peine a-t-il suggérer l'idée qu'elle se fend d'un long bâillement, se tourne sur la gauche, remonte les jambes vers sa poitrine.

\- Bonne nuit, Iron Maiden, entend-elle lointainement murmurer.

Qui est Iron Maiden ?

La question ne semble plus avoir d'importance et elle se sent au bord de l'endormissement quand une douleur cuisante sur la joue la réveille en sursaut. Sa silencieuse se tient au-dessus d'elle, les yeux brillants, et alors qu'elle cligne des yeux, lui remet une deuxième gifle sur l'autre joue.

Le visage en feu, Jeanne se redresse brutalement en position assise.

Sa silencieuse quant à elle se lève et s'interpose entre elle et le garçon brun.

\- Tiens, je ne l'avais pas prévu, ça, entend-elle le garçon dire.

Sous son regard horrifié, Jeanne voit la silhouette de son amie trembler puis des bouts d'elle disparaître. Ses cheveux s'effacent, leur couleur virant au transparent tandis que sa jambe et son bras droits semblent être gommés par une force supérieure. Elle paraît être sur le point de basculer et alors Jeanne comprend avec horreur qu'elle va s'endormir et rejoindre tous ceux qui n'existent plus.

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, elle se met sur ses genoux et attrape la main de sa silencieuse, serrant de toutes ses forces. Cela doit avoir un effet car les cheveux de la jeune fille reprennent leur couleur rosée et elle s'arrête de trembler.

\- Hao.

C'est la première fois que Jeanne entend sa silencieuse parler. Le garçon sourit toujours mais il a désormais le regard qui pétille.

Hao.

Le prénom rebondit dans l'esprit de Jeanne, cognant fort contre son crâne, cassant les façades de plâtre qui s'y étaient dressés et qui empêchaient ses souvenirs d'affluer. Brusquement c'est comme un raz-de-marée alors que tout lui revient en mémoire. Les dormeurs, Hao avec son air enjôleur, Marco qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve, son identité. L'Iron Maiden, c'était elle.

Une sourde colère monte dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle réalise qu'il a tenté de l'effacer, comme tous les autres.

\- Et si on sortait ?

Jeanne dévisage Hao sans comprendre.

Ne sont-ils pas déjà dehors ?

La porte de Babylone explose.


	6. V - Rêves en fumée

**Chapitre 5 : Rêves en fumée**

Jeanne tente de se mettre à genoux, hébétée.

\- Shamash, appelle-t-elle.

Un bref instant, elle a la vision du Spirit of Fire en train de se repaître de son esprit comme il s'est repu des âmes de Meene, Chris et Kevin. Mais Shamash apparaît auprès d'elle et l'aide à se relever.

\- Si tu avais bien voulu t'endormir, tout aurait été plus simple.

Jeanne lève les yeux vers Hao qui se tient debout devant elle.

\- Tu aurais été débarrassée des tourments de ce monde et tu les aurais rejoints. Les X-III.

Comprendre : je t'aurai donné, toi et ton esprit, à Spirit of Fire. Fantastique !

\- Tu les rejoindras quoiqu'il advienne, Iron Maiden. Tu es bien trop appétissante pour que je puisse t'ignorer. Reste juste à déterminer quand. Tu viens juste de gagner quelques heures de répit. Profites-en bien.

Et sur un sourire froid, le shaman se détourne et s'éloigne.

Autour d'eux, les X-laws, Yoh et ses amis, ainsi que les membres de l'équipe de Hao reprennent petit à petit connaissance. Ces derniers suivent aussitôt leur maître et Jeanne aperçoit Opacho trottiner jusqu'à Hao.

\- Seigneur Maiden ?

Jeanne se tourne vers Lyserg.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Elle masque ses grimaces derrière un maigre sourire.

\- Oui Lyserg, je vais bien.

…

L'échec est cuisant. Jeanne ne sait pas très bien si elle doit se réjouir que tout le monde soit sain et sauf ou plutôt s'en désoler. La porte de Babylone était leur ultime recours et ils ont échoué. Alors quand Yoh vient leur déclarer qu'il compte reprendre le Shaman Fight, Jeanne aurait presqu'envie d'accepter immédiatement, sans se battre. Elle sent que sa foi vacille.

Puis apparaît Rakist. Rakist dont elle reste persuadée qu'il est parti à cause de son choix. Si elle n'avait pas récupéré la porte de Babylone, peut-être serait-il resté avec eux. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

\- Je viens anéantir cette minable organisation que j'ai créée, dit-il.

Et Jeanne se sent totalement vide.

Peu importe qu'au bout du compte, ils aient gagné contre lui. Que Lyserg et Yoh aient réussi à mettre fin au combat sans qu'aucune vie n'ait été perdue. Son monde vient de s'écrouler. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait vient de disparaître. Tout ce qui lui permettait de continuer à tenir la tête droite en dépit des sacrifices qu'elle avait fait. Et si en plus de tout cela Marco devait mourir, elle ne le supporterait pas…

C'est pour cela qu'elle se jette dans ses jambes pour le garder auprès d'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle est prête à porter toute la responsabilité de la mort de X-III. Et de l'enlèvement et la tentative d'assassinat d'Opacho. Et de l'ouverture de la porte de Babylone. Après tout, à la base, c'était elle qui en avait récupéré la clé.

…

Lors de ce repas chez Yoh, Jeanne avait passé un bon moment. Elle trouvait cela surprenant, mais c'était vrai, elle était détendue. Cela l'avait aidé à passer à autre chose, à continuer d'avancer.

Rakist était là, c'était une bonne chose. Les X-laws croyaient toujours en leur cause et continuaient de lui faire confiance, c'était une bonne chose. Yoh et les autres ne leur en tenaient pas rancune, c'était une bonne chose. Horo-Horo la trouvait jolie, c'était une bonne chose. Opacho les avait traités de crétins mais ne semblait pas traumatisé plus que cela du kidnapping dont il avait été victime, c'était une bonne chose. Elle avait appris que sa silencieuse s'appelait Tamao, c'était une bonne chose. Yoh leur avait dit que Hao allait gagner mais avait un plan pour l'arrêter, c'était une bonne chose. Jeanne était bien décidée à continuer d'aller de l'avant.

Après le repas, elle avait aidé à ranger, sans oser faire remarquer à Marco que son gel était parti et qu'il était tout décoiffé, à cause de la casserole qu'il avait pris sur la tête. Elle avait été chargée de rapporter les plats à la cuisine où Tamao les lavait. À chaque fois, elle avait reçu un « merci » timide de la jeune fille qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Jamais deux sans trois, avait-elle lancé en lui ramenant le troisième et dernier plat.

Tamao avait cligné des yeux.

\- C'est une expression. Pour dire quand quelque chose arrive deux fois que ça va arriver une troisième fois. Ou quand ça arrive pour la troisième fois que c'était à prévoir.

\- Ah… d'accord.

Tamao avait rosi et avait détourné la tête pour se concentrer sur la vaisselle. Jeanne était resté un moment sur place, sans trop savoir où se mettre.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais merci.

Tamao avait relevé la tête, surprise.

\- P-pourquoi ?

\- Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi quand nous étions… dans la porte, a-t-elle du mal à expliquer, n'aimant pas se rappeler cet épisode.

Tamao rougit violemment.

\- C'est g-grâce à t-toi que… que je ne m-me suis pas end-dormie. Si t-tu n'avais p-pas été là…

La jeune fille pique du nez sans finir sa phrase.

\- Tu aurais dormi et tu te serais réveillé dehors, comme les autres, finit Jeanne pour elle. Sans toi, je finissais dévorée par Spirit of Fire. Alors je te le redis, merci.

Et Tamao semble tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle lui soit redevable que Jeanne préfère s'en aller et la laisser tranquille.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dans quelques minutes, ils devront aller sur Mû. Jeanne inspire un grand bol d'air. Elle sait qu'elle devra bientôt retourner dans l'Iron Maiden pour accomplir la tâche qui lui est confiée et c'est dur. Elle ne veut plus de tout cela. Elle ne veut plus de morts. Elle ne veut pas que Marco doive de nouveau affronter Rakist. Elle ne veut plus se battre.

« C'est bientôt fini », pense-t-elle. Si le plan de Yoh fonctionne… le monde qu'ils construiront après sera parfait. Et le plan de Yoh fonctionnera car « tout ira bien ».

\- Je ne serais pas si sûre de moi, si j'étais toi. Ça t'a toujours très mal réussi.

Jeanne jette un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir Hao venir vers elle mais elle est trop fatiguée pour lui faire face alors elle se contente de l'ignorer. Ça semble le faire rire, à lui, qui vient de prendre puis de rendre des dizaines de vie en quelques claquements de doigts.

\- J'ai croisé une imprévue à l'infirmerie hier soir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien aller être fabriquer à l'infirmerie ? Il avait un bobo ? Et puis on disait « un imprévu » d'abord.

\- Je devais voir Rakist, il avait des vêtements pour moi.

« Je m'en moque, hurle Jeanne en pensées. Tu as essayé de me tuer. Plusieurs fois. Tu as même réussi. Pourquoi tu viens me parler comme si de rien n'était ? »

\- Tu es vivante, non ? demande Hao en haussant un sourcil. Grâce à mon imprévue, encore une fois.

« Son imprévue… » Jeanne réfléchit, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire.

\- Mon imprévue silencieuse, répète Hao avec un sourire inquiétant.

Et alors Jeanne comprend. Et pâlit.

\- Si tu lui as fait quoique ce soit, menace-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Calme-toi, Maiden, tu deviens toute rouge. Quoique, c'est amusant.

Jeanne serre des poings.

\- Je lui ai simplement fait remarquer que ça faisait deux fois, qu'elle se dressait entre toi et moi. Et que ce n'était pas… comment dire ? Une très bonne technique de survie.

Jeanne le dévisage.

\- Et… le relance-t-elle comme il ne poursuivait pas.

Les yeux de Hao se mettent à brûler.

\- Elle sait parler en fait. Elle m'a répondu que « jamais deux sans trois ».

Jeanne affiche un visage surpris, puis se retint de sourire. Echoue.

\- Donc je l'ai cramée, assène Hao comme un large sourire se dessine sur le visage de Jeanne.

Ce dernier se fige instantanément et les yeux de Jeanne s'agrandissent d'effroi.

\- J-je ne te crois pas, réplique-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Hao lui sourit.

\- J'aurai vraiment pu le faire.

Jeanne sent une boule d'angoisse s'évaporer dans sa poitrine.

\- Mais comme elle ne vient pas sur Mû, il ne risque pas d'y avoir de troisième fois, poursuit Hao.

\- Parce que si elle venait, elle est une si grande menace que tu devrais l'éliminer, se moque Jeanne.

Elle se surprend elle-même, elle n'a jamais fait ça. Se moquer, de cette manière. Avec acidité. Est-ce parce qu'il l'énerve et qu'il la pousse à la méchanceté ? Est-ce qu'il déteint sur elle ?

Hao éclate de rire à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais quoi, Jeanne, il me tarde que le Shaman Fight soit terminé.

Jeanne le dévisage un moment.

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle.

Il sourit et s'en va rejoindre le sous-marin qui devait les conduire sur Mû. Jeanne le regarde s'éloigner.

Il l'avait appelée « Jeanne ».


End file.
